Sasuke's Trip to Starbucks
by biawutnow
Summary: Sasuke and his team mates take a trip to Starbucks. Chaos ensues. SasukeXSakura
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I got a little bored in the shower one day and thought...I wonder what Sasuke would be like if he drank coffee? And thus this story was born! Please enjoy and leave a review if you can D

* * *

Sasuke's Trip To Starbucks

"Late again!" Sakura exclaimed, referring to her teacher, Kakashi.

Team 7 had been waiting patiently all morning for their sensei, and after an hour of toe tapping and sighing, he had still not shown up.

"I mean, what are we supposed to do for this long?! I'm leaving!" she yelled, exasperated.

"Me too" Sasuke said, making to follow her as she stalked off.

"Wait you guys! Why don't we go to Starbucks?" Naruto interjected.

"Starbucks?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Whats a Starbucks?" Sasuke asked, dumbfounded.

"You guys haven't been to Starbucks? They're popping up all over Konha! Starbucks has like- the best coffee ever! If you guys come with me, I'll treat you" Naruto said.

Sakura agreed but Sasuke was a little hesitant. He didn't like sweet things, and for a very good reason. But eventually he consented and they set off. Besides, they would get in less trouble if they were found together.

As they moved along the streets, Naruto explained the wonderment and magic that a cup of Starbucks coffee contained.

"Here we are!" Naruto said, pointing to the building located directly in front of them. Hoardes of people poured in, forming a line that led right out the door and into the crowded street.

"Uh Naruto...How are we supposed to get in?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I know somebody that can hook us up" Naruto said. And, following Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura pushed and shoved their way through the door.

Upon entering , they noticed Shino and Shikamaru intensely locked in a fierce battle of chess. Many people around the room were engulfed in the same game, while a few book worms were curled up in chairs, reading their latest find.

"Hinata! Hey!" Naruto called to the shy girl who was standing close to the counter and register.

"H-H...Hey, Naruto!" she responded jerkily. But her voice was not trembling with her normal shy infliction. Instead, it seemed to be shaking with excitement.

"Mind if we cut behind you?" Naruto asked, flashing her a wide smile.

"Not at all!" she squeaked, jerking a little.

Sasuke and Sakura shot each other questioning glances, but said nothing.

After an additional ten minutes of waiting, it was finally team 7's turn to order. Standing behind the counter was Choji, who looked a little disgruntled.

"May I help you?" He asked.

Naruto, who was flirting with Hinata, told his team mates to go ahead.

"I'll have a large...coffee" Sasuke said.

"Do you mean a grande?" Choji asked, raising his eyebrow.

"A what?"

"We only have vinte and grande" Choji replied.

"Whatever...just give me my coffee."

As Choji scribbled Sasuke's name on the cup, Sasuke noticed his name was printed as "Sas-gay".

"Are you trying to start something, asshole?!" Sasuke roared.

"NEXT!" Choji commanded, as Naruto pushed Sasuke away.

"I'll have...a vinte cappuccino" Sakura said, trying to sound pleasent over Sasuke's cries of "I'm not gay!"

Choji nodded and dismissed her. She made her way over to Sasuke to try and calm him down, and Naruto stepped up to order a drink for himself and Hinata.

"Sasuke?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond, and instead stood with his back turned to her, his shoulders hunched.

She put her hand on his shoulder, and he spun around. She quickly noted that the cup in his hand was empty.

"Sakura..." He said quietly, his hair covering his face.

"I love you!" He exclaimed suddenly, his head shooting up with a wide smile spread across his face.

"Wh-What?" She asked, stumbling back from him.

"I just told you, I love you! I've loved you all along!" he explained happily.

"Whats gotten into you?" She asked, a little frightened.

"Whats the matter? Don't you love me too?" He asked, sounding crushed.

"Of course I do-" She said, but she was suddenly cut off as he kissed her. She froze up as she breathed in the coffee from his lips, not knowing what to do.

"I see..so this is why Sasuke doesn't like sweet things" Naruto observed, sipping on his latte.

"Would you mind helping me?!" Sakura asked, as Sasuke moved to her neck.

"Sasuke! They have free refills!" Naruto yelled.

"Really?!" Practically everyone in the store exclaimed, clamoring to get back in line.

"Run Sakura!" Naruto yelled, as he and Hinata tried to escape the mob.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Sasuke laughed, chasing them out into the street.

"He. Naruto yelled.

"Maybe we should take the coffee away from him?" Hinata suggested.

"No way! I'm taking him here every morning!" Sakura said, smiling, and she turned around just in time to get glomped.

* * *

Aww. Well, I wasn't quite sure how to end this. If you would like another chapter, let me know (Maybe Sasuke has a run in with his brother...? Or Orochimaru is the CEO of Starbucks?) Anyways, I'm all open to any ideas here. 

BTW- I do like starbucks, but I'm not completely obsessed. Sorry if any sizes were wrong.

Sasukes so cute, isn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, heres chapter 2! I tried to put as many ideas in as possible, but it was a little hard. Read it all the way through though, you'll love the ending!

* * *

Chapter 2

Quiet. Peaceful. Beautiful.

Until-

"STAMPEDE!!!!!!!!!" Cried an employee of the Ichiraku Ramen shop, who had been unfortunate enough to be sweeping in front of the store as a large group of people ran to get their morning brew.

That Starbucks down the street was causing him a lot of trouble.

The employee quickly ducked for cover, muttering "Crazy kids…"

At the Starbucks, ravenous teenagers slapped down their parent's money in exchange for their precious drinks.

"What are you going to have this morning, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, smiling.

The two were holding hands and waiting patiently for their coffee, unlike everyone else.

"I don't know Sakura-chan, what about you?" Sasuke asked, returning her smile.

It may be worth noting that after Sasuke's coffee binge, he had been turned on to eating other sweet and caffeinated things. Sakura had given him a cookie that morning.

"I'm not sure…I'll probably get a caramel frappuccino. What about you, Naruto?" she asked. She received no response, seeing as that Naruto was in the bathroom.

Speaking of which…

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

Naruto pounded on the bathroom door. "What's taking you so long?!" He yelled.

"Just a minute" came a strange voice Naruto couldn't quite recognize.

Naruto looked puzzled, and as the door to the bathroom swung open, he repressed an "eep!"

Orochimaru and his henchmen Kabuto came stumbling out the door. The two being in the bathroom together wasn't what shocked Naruto, no; it was the outfit that Orochimaru was wearing.

Orochimaru was dressed in the typical Starbucks apron, but his green and white hat had the words "CEO" across the front.

"I'm sorry for the wait young man. We were a bit tied up. But would you like me to give you a free drink?"

"You-you own Starbucks?" Naruto asked, startled.

"But of course! Is there something wrong with that?"

'Yes' Naruto wanted to reply. Everyone in the village knew that for years Orochimaru was planning on overthrowing the Hokage and taking over. This store was probably a way to fund his evil plans. Naruto wanted to immediately report this new finding, but Orochimaru had offered him free coffee.

"Not at all!" Naruto said, smiling.

* * *

"So Sasuke…I'm really glad that you're happier now" Sakura said, looking into his eyes. 

"Me too…" He replied, placing his hand on hers, which was resting on the table.

"Listen Sasuke. I'm a little worried that you might change back to how you were...before the coffee." she said seriously.

"I won't." He said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I love you Sakura. You make me happy. It's just the coffee that helps me loosen up"

"Oh"

Sakura lit up, but their little moment was interrupted.

SLAM!

Sasuke's coffee slipped off the table and exploded on the ground.

His eyes immediately changed into Sharingan.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!" He asked, horror in his eyes.

Sakura winced.

Itachi grinned down at him.

"I never knew you were so lovy dovy, Sasuke" he said.

Sakura tried to get up and get Sasuke away from his brother, but she was shoved to the ground by Itachi.

"Fight me, little brother" Itachi said, grabbing Sasuke by his shirt collar and pulling him up.

Sasuke drew a deep breath.

"Maybe I couldn't stop you before. BUT I WILL BE DAMNED BEFORE YOU SPILL MY COFFEE!" he roared.

He kicked Itachi in the shin, and then started attacking him with a series of powerful blows. Itachi fell to the ground.

"GIVE HIM THE CHAIR!" one customer suggested.

"Let him have it!" another cried.

Instead, Sasuke yelled "ITACHI UCHIHA IS OVER HERE!! ALL YOU RAPIST FAN GIRLS, COME AND GET HIM!"

Immediately a swarm of girls came and dragged Itachi from the store.

"That was a little harsh" Sakura said, as Sasuke helped pull her to her feet.

"Yeah, well, he had it coming." Sasuke replied.

* * *

Naruto rocked back and forth in his apartment. His eyes were distant and clouded over. He had not gone to Starbuck's for a week, and he was feeling conflicted. 

'You should just tell the Hokage who owns it so he can shut it down'

'But what about Sakura and Sasuke?'

'They'll get over it'

'I can't. But I can't drink a coffee from there again'

Naruto was experiencing his first case of coffee withdrawal, and it was tearing him apart. He couldn't last much longer without doing something.

"I'll take over. That coffee is making you weak and reliant. I'll destroy the place so that you don't have any more problems" came the voice of the nine tailed fox.

"NO!" Naruto cried, but he couldn't hold out any longer, and the fox took over.

* * *

Hinata hobbled down the street that led to Starbucks. She, like everyone else in Konoha, had developed a reliance on caffeine, and she had to sneak out to get a midnight drink. She was almost to the door when- 

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, HINATA!" Naruto's voice called.

Next thing she knew, she was flat on her back with Naruto on top of her.

"What's wrong, Naruto?!" She squeaked, frightened.

Her answer came as the store erupted in flames. The windows blew out, and the sound of crashing could be heard within the store.

Naruto rolled off her, and then ran away.

"No…" Hinata said. Tears started to appear in her eyes. Starbucks was gone forever.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The next day: 

"Naruto, what's wrong? You look pale" Sakura said, placing her hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever. Are you okay?" She asked, starting to get worried.

Naruto slowly backed away from her.

"Listen guys. I destroyed the Starbucks" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked, eyes wide.

"Orochimaru was using it to fund his plans. I couldn't let it be" Naruto said, eyes cast down.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with deep sorrow in his eyes. He sighed.

"Oh well. You'll still make me coffee, won't you, Sakura?" he asked.

"Of course, Sasuke" She said, smiling and giving him a hug.

"I'm so glad I have you" he told her.

"But-hey- its ok guys! I found this new place called Hip Hokage's! And they have this really cool thing called Marijuana!"

End.

* * *

XD. What'd I tell you? 

I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you can:D


End file.
